Le Départ
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: C'est le bal de fin d'étude, dans la bonne humeur ambiante, une élève cependant fait ses adieux à Poudlard et à l'Angleterre. HG-DM HP-GW


**Le Départ**

A Poudlard (Epoque de Harry)  
Bal de fin d'études : Remise des ASPICs  
SongFic : Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, S. GAINSBOURG  
HG-DM / HP-GW  
Ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 (ben, je n'ai pas aimé le 7 et j'ai besoin de Dumbledore)  
**Blabla légal** : Aucun des personnages et des lieux de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à JK-Rowling …

_Résumé de la 7° année :_

Hermione a été nommé Préfète-en-Chef, son homologue n'est autre que Drago Malefoy, qui s'est un peu arrangé vis-à-vis des Gryffondors depuis l'année précédente.

Hermione est sortie quelques semaines avec Ron, puis ils sont restés « amis ».

Harry sort avec Ginny depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort en fin de sixième année.

Hermione sort avec Drago depuis Noël, mais elle a du mal à supporter ses crises de jalousies.

Drago, lui, a du mal à supporter qu'elle passe des heures au téléphone avec ses amis moldus depuis qu'elle a réussi à faire marcher son portable à Poudlard.

Leurs amis ne sont pas au courant, sauf Ginny qui a juré de garder le secret.

Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un Bal de remise des diplômes pour les 7°années et leurs invités. Les sortilèges repousse-moldu ont été désactivés le temps de la cérémonie afin que les parents de tous les élèves puissent venir.

Hermione s'est arrangée avec Dumbledore et McGonagall pour faire venir son ami d'enfance, son voisin, son meilleur ami : Ryan, qui est le premier à avoir vu Hermione faire de la magie.

Journée du bal

Cours annulés.

_Les parents arrivent à 10 heures._

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny vont saluer Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Drago rejoint ses parents.

Ensuite, Hermione retrouve ses parents et Ryan.

_Une visite de Poudlard est organisée à 10h30 pour que les parents moldus puissent visiter._

Les parents moldus ont le droit de voir où leurs enfants ont passé 7 ans de leur vie.

Alors que les parents d'Hermione restent avec la famille Weasley et Harry, Hermione et Ryan se rendent dans la chambre de Préfète d'Hermione.

Drago reste dans la Grande Salle avec ses parents et autres Sangs-Purs.

Hermione et Ryan mettent au point les derniers détails de leur plan d'avenir. Ils ont toujours souhaité partir étudier puis travailler à l'étranger.

« Bon, tu es sûre que tu veux tout quitter ?

« Certaine. Ma vie à Poudlard est finie, et on s'était promis d'aller étudier ensemble ailleurs. Et toi, tu ne regretteras pas ta famille et tes amis ?

« Tant que je suis avec toi, je ne suis pas seul. Et on les verra de temps en temps.

« On part où ?

« La France, ça te va ? On a étudié tous les deux le français, et ce n'est pas trop loin.

« C'est parfait. Tu as bien déposé tes affaires chez moi avant de venir ?

« Oui, ma valise est dans ta chambre.

« Super, la mienne est prête, je vais m'arranger avec le directeur pour pouvoir partir avant la fin de la cérémonie. 'Spero Patronum' Vas prévenir Dumbledore que je voudrais le voir.

« C'est quand même assez pratique vos trucs !

« Et oui ! Il faut bien avoir quelques avantages !

Dumbledore entra.

« Vous souhaitiez me parler Miss Granger ?

« En effet, Professeur.

« Je vous écoute.

« Combien de temps faut-il pour lever les barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard ?

« Quelques secondes pour moi, des heures pour vous.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez les lever quelques instants lors de la cérémonie, s'il vous plaît ?

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Miss ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de dire 'au revoir' à tout le monde.

« C'est votre choix, Miss Granger. Vous ne risquez pas de le regretter plus tard ? Vos amis pourraient vous en vouloir.

« C'est pourquoi j'aurais une autre faveur à vous demander…

« Je vous écoute.

« J'aimerais dire 'adieu' à tout le monde en même temps. Plus jeune, j'avais appris une chanson que je voudrais interpréter ce soir.

« Je ne vois pas de problème.

« Donc, j'aimerais que, après la remise des ASPICs, vous m'autorisiez à chanter juste une chanson…

« Accordé.

« Et qu'à la fin de cette chanson, vous leviez les barrières anti-transplanage pour que je puisse partir avec Ryan, j'aurais déjà envoyé ma valise chez moi.

« C'est d'accord, mais je voudrais que vous expédiiez votre valise dès maintenant, je vais lever quelques protections, ce sera plus facile pour vous.

« Merci, Monsieur. Je vais sortir mes affaires pour ce soir, mon uniforme restera ici, vous voudrez bien le remettre à Ginny ensuite ?

« Bien entendu.

« Merci. Mes parents n'auront pas de problème pour rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ne vous en faites pas.

Hermione va ensuite préparer ses vêtements et accessoires de bal, offert par Drago, ses amis et ses parents. Elle écrit ensuite un mot pour Ginny, qu'elle range dans une poche de son uniforme, et un pour ses parents, qu'elle accroche sur sa valise.

Elle rejoint finalement Dumbledore et Ryan pour envoyer sa valise chez elle.

Dumbledore lui conseille de bien profiter de sa dernière journée à Poudlard, et de ses amis, et les laisse.

Hermione et Ryan sortent ensuite visiter le château en bavardant.

Ils croisent Harry, Ron et Ginny, avec qui ils passent la fin de la matinée.

_Le déjeuner commence à 12h30._

Seuls les 7° années, leurs familles et leur amis sont présents.

Hermione, ses parents, Ryan, Harry et les Weasley déjeunent ensemble.

Hermione sent sur elle le regard de Drago. Elle se retourne et sourit brièvement. Puis échange un regard complice avec Ginny, mais ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire passer un adieu mental. Le sourire de Ginny s'efface quelque peu.

_A 14h, ils ont tous fini de manger._

Elle laisse Ryan avec Ginny et les garçons et va rejoindre Drago dehors.

Ils discutent de tout, sauf d'eux, et de ce qui va leur arriver après Poudlard. Elle sait très bien qu'il n'affrontera pas son père pour elle, et il sait qu'elle n'est pas prête à se battre contre Harry et Ron. Ils savent tous les deux qu'à leur sortie, leur relation disparaîtra, et qu'ils feront comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Mais il ne sait pas qu'il risque de ne plus jamais la revoir car elle s'en va.

_Dès 17h, les filles commencent à se préparer_

Hermione et Ginny vont se préparer dans la chambre de la Préfète. Ginny va au bal avec Harry et elle a besoin de l'aide d'Hermione pour être la plus jolie.

Hermione l'aide à enfiler correctement la robe que Harry lui a offerte, la coiffe et la maquille manuellement, avant de faire tenir le tout par magie.

Elle met la robe que Drago lui a offerte, pour cette occasion. Elle portera les bijoux que lui ont offerts Harry, Ron et Ginny pour Noël, et les chaussures achetées par ses parents.

La robe de Ginny est verte, assortie aux yeux de Harry, et très simple, simplement relevée par des nœuds blancs dans le dos et à ses pieds.

Celle de Hermione est blanche, brodée de fils d'or en bas, sur le corset et qui forment un motif de dragon sur la jupe. Des nœuds bleu-pâle font un écho à ceux qui ornent la tenue de Ginny. Ses chaussures sont blanches avec une boucle dorée.

_La cérémonie débute à 19h._

Harry, Hermione et Ron sont installés devant, avec les Gryffondors de leur année. A côté, les Serpentards. Drago et Hermione se sont installés à côté, et leurs bras se frôlent par moments.

Ils ne se regardent pas. Les Poufsouffles sont assis derrière les Gryffondors, et les Serdaigles derrière les Serpentards. Les quatre directeurs de maison sont assis à côté de Dumbledore, sur l'estrade qui domine la Grande Salle.

Les parents sont au fond de la salle.

La cérémonie commence, avec la remise des diplômes, des moins bons aux meilleurs.

Ron est le premier du trio à être appelé. Au bout d'une heure, ne restent parmi les élèves que Drago, Harry et Hermione.

Harry est appelé, il a obtenu tous ses ASPICs, avec une mention spéciale en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il reste ensuite derrière Dumbledore, au côté des directeurs de maisons.

Drago et Hermione s'adressent un regard complice, alors que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall se défient du regard. Le directeur appelle ensuite Drago, qui a obtenu tous ses ASPICs avec la mention Optimal. Il va rejoindre Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore appelle en suite Hermione, qui a également tous ses ASPICs, plus nombreux que la moyenne, et avec une mention spéciale dans toutes les matières. Elle va rejoindre Harry et Drago, qui lui soufflent d'une même voix, en même temps que le professeur Flitwick, qu'elle aurait largement mérité sa place à Serdaigle. Elle sourit, et ils se rendent aux côtés de Dumbledore, qui les félicite tous les trois pour leurs bons résultats.

Il lance en suite le Bal par une valse, que les deux Préfets-en-Chef ouvrent ensemble avec plaisir, alors que Harry invite Ginny.

A la fin de la danse, tous les élèves applaudissent, et s'asseyent avec leurs amis autour des tables que le directeur a fait apparaître.

Le professeur Dumbledore appelle ensuite Hermione à interpréter la première chanson de la soirée. Ryan se prépare derrière l'estrade.

Hermione commence à chanter, la salle se tait immédiatement.

_Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais_

Drago, Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardent, surpris. Ginny adresse à Drago un regard stupéfait, et lui ne peut détacher son regard de celle qu'il a aimée.

_Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer_

Elle fixe son regard dans celui de Drago.

_Comme dit si bien Verlaine "au vent mauvais"  
__Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais_

Quelques larmes brillent dans les yeux de la Gryffondor.

_Tu te souviens des jours anciens et tu pleures  
Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure_

Le Serpentard a du mal à comprendre toutes les subtilités, mais il ressent ce qu'elle tente de lui dire. Et il étouffe.

_Des adieux à jamais_

Il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas pu continuer, mais il a mal au cœur.

_Oui je suis au regret  
De te dire que je m'en vais_

Elle vient de lui dire qu'elle le quitte, et elle a mal.

_Oui je t'aimais, oui, mais  
__Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais_

Il se sent vraiment mal, il pense qu'il ne tiendra pas toute la chanson.

_Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer  
Comme dit si bien Verlaine "au vent mauvais_"

Ils se fixent. Pour eux, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

_Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais_

Ils savent tous les deux que le moment est venu.

_Tu te souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures  
Tu sanglotes, tu gémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure  
Des adieux à jamais_

Le regard de Ginny oscille entre sa meilleure amie et le pire ennemi de son petit-ami.

_Oui je suis au regret  
De te dire que je m'en vais_

Hermione regarde Ginny, puis Harry, puis Ron.

_Car tu m'en as trop fait_

Elle chuchote cette phrase. Il sait que ce n'est pas pour ça.

_Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais  
Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer_

Ginny vient de comprendre, la chanson ne s'adresse pas qu'à Drago.

_Comme dit si bien Verlaine "au vent mauvais"  
Tu te souviens des jours anciens et tu pleures_

Ginny la regarde avec peine, et inquiétude.

_Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure  
Des adieux à jamais_

Hermione revient à Drago. Leurs yeux à tous les deux brillent de larmes.

_Oui je suis au regret  
__De te dire que je m'en vais_

Il regrette que la scène se déroule devant tout Poudlard.

_Oui je t'aimais, oui, mais  
__Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais_

Leurs regards ne se quittent plus. Il sent qu'il n'aura pas d'autre occasion.

_Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer_

Il n'arrive plus à contenir ses larmes, qui coulent doucement sur ses joues pâles.

_Comme dit si bien Verlaine "au vent mauvais"  
Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais_

Il espère que personne ne le verra. Ginny lui tend un mouchoir blanc.

_Tu te souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures  
Tu sanglotes, tu gémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure  
__Des adieux à jamais_

Elle se tourne brièvement vers Ron et Harry. Dans les yeux de Harry, elle voit qu'il a compris. Ron semble en pleine confusion.

_Oui je suis au regret  
De te dire que je m'en vais_

Ron vient de comprendre.

Ryan la rejoint sur l'estrade.

Dumbledore s'avance.

_Oui je suis au regret  
De te dire que je m'en vais_

Elle regarde Harry, Ron et Ginny.

_De te dire que je m'en vais_

Elle regarde Drago, qui essuie discrètement quelques larmes, et murmure :

« C'est fini. »  
Drago se lève.

Dumbledore fait quelques gestes avec sa baguette et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Elle attrape Ryan par le bras et ils transplanent chez elle.

Elle laisse un mot à ses parents, et ils transplanent sur une plage déserte de la Côte d'Azur, avant de trouver un hôtel pour démarrer leur nouvelle vie, en France.

Hermione veut faire des études de médicomagie, et Ryan du droit.

FIN

Voili voilou …

C'était ma première fanfiction, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Toutes les critiques constructives sont bienvenues, pour que je puisse m'améliorer, et tous les compliments sont également bienvenus (LoOoL).


End file.
